Birthday Wish
by OinkyThePiggy
Summary: Kid-Garrus and his mother Tacita spend some quality time together.


This was written as an art-trade on deviantArt for ~greenmamba5  
Tacita & Aetius are her FCs for Garrus' parents

* * *

It's early in the evening and Tacita has just finished purchasing the party favors for Garrus' birthday. She loaded everything into the back of the transit and clicks Garrus into the child-safety seat. He chirps happily, anxious about the fun his mom has planned for him tomorrow. His stomach rumbles a bit and she laughs to herself, feeling a bit hungry as well.

xx

When they get home, Tacita unpacks the spoils of their shopping and starts making dinner. Instead of their usual, she's making Garrus' favorite meal, one he normally enjoys at breakfast. His birthday is tomorrow and she wants to make tonight fun for just the two of them.

He smells something delicious and scurries over to wear his mom is in the kitchen. "What's for dinner mama?", he asks. She looks down at him and smiles, "Something special. Would you mind setting the table?" Garrus chirps with anticipation and gets everything ready. He's sitting at the table when Tacita brings over his plate, and his mandibles flare wide in surprise.

xx

"Mama, that was so good, thank you!", Garrus exclaimed. Tacita couldn't help but smile at her son's excitement. "You're very welcome sweetie. Now go wash up and meet me in the great room."  
Garrus did as he was told and hurried back to his mother. Normally he'd be going to bed after dinner, but she asked him to meet her in the great room and he was anxious to see why.

Tacita was sitting on the sofa, a small spread of snacks and juice on the center table in front of her. She looked up at her son and gestured he sit next to her. Garrus ran over and flopped onto the couch. Tacita chuckled at her son's enthusiasm and cued something on her omni-tool. The lights in the room dimmed and a vid started playing. Garrus' eyes grew wide and he chirped loudly, looking over to his mother then back to the screen. It had been so long since they last had a "family movie night", and while Aetius was still on the Citadel, she knew Garrus would enjoy this just as much.

XXX

The next morning, Garrus woke up with excitement and immediately started getting ready. He meets his mother in the bathroom, to brush his teeth. "Good morning dear.", she chirps. "Good morning mama!" he replies gleefully, and watches her apply their clan markings. Garrus gets a mischievous look on his face climbs up on the counter. Tacita looks over at him and chuckles, not noticing his talon dipping into the jar of face-paint.

As she's about to dip the brush for more paint, Garrus leans up and smooshes blue across the left side of her face. She turns sharply and looks at him wide-eyed, then grins back at him and returns the favor. Back and forth mother and son are smearing blue paint on each other, laughing and chirping and making a mess. Tacita hears her omni-tool beep, the alarm she set for herself in order to leave and prepare the park for the party. Garrus squeaks as she picks him up and gives him a quick shower before doing the same. She hastily reapplies her face-paint, makes sure Garrus is dressed and packs up the transit.

xx

She looks over her shoulder and smiles. He's fidgeting at the table waiting for his friends to arrive. Tacita is putting the final touches on the benches and tables in the park. She's excited for her son, it's his first big birthday party. She calls him over, asking for his help placing the balloons on the benches.

Garrus runs over to help his mom, excitement and joy radiating from his face. He can't wait to see his friends and start the activities his mom's planned out for them. He chirps happily as he places the last balloon on a park bench and sees the first of his friends arrive.

After watching them finish an intense scavenger hunt, and begin an entertaining game of pin-the-tail on the pyjak, Tacita prepares the cake she baked for Garrus. Soon the children and parents gather around the table and he sits at the end, right in front of the cake. The candles are sparkling and everyone trills a harmonious "Happy Birthday!"

He closes his eyes, and makes a wish, before blowing out the candles and his friends cheer. "What did you wish for Garrus?!", asks one of his friends. The rest of the kids chirp in excitement. He flares his mandibles into a turian smile for a moment then looks down at the cake. The smoke is dissipating from the candles, and he pulls his face tight into a frown. Garrus suddenly gets up from the table and runs off. Tacita excuses herself and follows after him.

She finds him on a park bench, curled up with his knees to his chest. She has an idea what his wish was for and sighs to herself before approaching him. When she sits down he immediately curls up on her lap with his face buried in her chest. She puts her arms around him, one hand cradling his head. He starts to whimper and Tacita rocks a little, in an attempt to soothe him. Garrus calms down a moment later, eases his grip on her tunic. "It was for papa.", he said softly. Tacita stopped rocking and looked down at him. He's looking at the grass and looks up at her when continues. "I know he has to work but.. I just wish that he was here mama. I miss him so much." She closes her eyes and holds him tighter. "It's okay Garrus, I do too."


End file.
